The black and blue
by jojo118016
Summary: What happens when two sayin (Bulma and Vegeta) goes through the social struggle of Frezza's rule. It gets complicated. Now to add to that personalities are switched. ( my first fan fix btw)
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So this is my first fanfiction so . Yay!Review I don't own dbz blah blah blah... Don't sue me :) Black and blue Chapter 1

The blue haired sayin was training vigorously. She was the only girl sayin who was an elite , actually she was one of the strongest sayins in history,next to her long time best freind Vegeta. Vegeta was the prince of all sayins and he was also one of the most strongest sayins ever. "The b/v sayins",as people called it, were inseparable and unstoppable.

Okay. So this is my first fanfiction so . Yay!

Review

I don't own dbz blah blah blah... Don't sue me :)

Black and blue

Chapter 1

The blue haired sayin was training vigorously. She was the only girl sayin who was an elite , actually she was one of the strongest sayins in history,next to her long time best freind Vegeta. Vegeta was the prince of all sayins and he was also one of the most strongest sayins ever.

"The b/v sayins",as people called it, were inseparable and unstoppable.

Bulma had just about finished her training for today and suddenly Vegeta walked in.

" Did you hear" said Vegeta pissed off.

"What now" she said

"Apparently us sayins are unpredictable" he said sarcastically "so we are required to retake the class identifier test.

Bulma's jaw dropped. "Are you friken serious"

"Dead"

The class identifier is the most cruel painful test that all sayins take when their 16. Bulma and Vegeta are now 19 so they took it already and they know how bad it is. Basically what happens is that Frezza's soldiers put you in a little box and a where u are unable to move and shoots at you directly. Your class is identified by how much pain you can take without passing out. The classes are as follows. Highest is elites, then nobles, middle class, intermediate, and low class.

" No,no ,no ,no .That's no happening" Bulma said as she stormed out of the training room and into the hallway.

"What the hell are you gonna do" Vegeta followed her

"Simple, ima go to Frezza and beat the shit out of him,and show him what class I should be in before anyone else, why?

"Bulma,you know why you can't do that, remember last time"

Bulma frowned as she looked at the scar on her stomach which was revealed by her wearing a sports bra

" Its different this time, im stronger than I was before"

" Oh really little Bulma, is that so" said an eerie voice that she knew all too well. He had been listing the whole time

" Frezza, was is the meaning of this bullshit"

" Frezza smirked and said nothing and he came closer to Bulma and slapped her in in the face"

Vegeta's hand clenched into a fist however he slowly had the look of shock in his face when he noticed that Bulma did not even flinch. There was no sign of pain that she showed.

" Well well,little Bulma has gotten stonger... Impressive "

" You never answered my question Frezza, what is the meaning of this bullshit"

He smiled and said " Pricesly to take care of people like you , you sayin monkeys are always so cocky, I just wanted to see if u can live up to your talk, I doubt it ,but we shall that answer your question monkey "

Bulma didnt say anything and just walked away and Vegeta followed her

"God damnit Bulma why do you challenge him all the time"

"Why are _you _so afraid of him" Bulma said now majorly pissed

"I'm not afraid of him,I just know my place" Vegeta said now growing angry

" Really. Oh I get it. You are just perfectly fine with being Frezza's little slave and think that there is no other life than what you are living right now" Bulma said sarcastically

" Is that what you think of me, ...that I'm fine with this. Well guess what little Mrs Perfect I'm not."

"Then start fucking acting like you're not"Bulma was almost in tears but would never dare let one shed

Vegeta remembered how important this was to her. Frezza killed her parents when she was 14 and lives and now with Vegeta. She did not train,eat, sleep,or talk for a month . She was in a deep depression which was only fixed by Vegeta's help.

"Bulma listen" Vegeta said in a low voice as he softly embraced her " I know what he did was terrible but there's a time and a place for everything "

Bulma wasn't gonna let Vegeta see her like this; weak and sensitve. So she let go of Vegata and stormed back into the training room.

Vegeta let out a sigh wishing he could do something about his pissed off freind. Secretly Vegeta loved Bulma. She was the strongest,well one of the strongest, sayins in the universe. She has an I.Q of like a million, and she was hella sexy but what he likes most of all is that she doesnt take crap from anybody

And low and behold Bulma secretly loved Vegeta as well. He was one of the strongest sayins in the universe. His smirk is to die for and agin the best thing about him is that he too doesn't take crap from anybody

Vegeta went to the training room to train more and figure out what he's gonna do with his hell of a friend

Okay. That was chapter 1.!

Please review and ummmmm ...yeah.

-Jojo

"

_!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Don't sue me cuz I don't own stuff

It's been a week since Bulma found out about the class identifier re-take test and she has been training non-stop. Not because she was worried about the test,but she was pissed at the fact that she had to take it again.

Vegeta has began to get increasingly worried about Bulma ,considering the fact that she has not exited the training room in a week. It is just about time the his patience wore out.

Vegeta walked in The training room and Bulma was so focused she didn't even notice he was in the room.

Vegeta walked to the gravity controls and noticed it was up to 1000. He could barely do that,but he notice that Bulma was struggling and realized she can barely do it either.

Vegeta thought the best way to get her attention was to turn off the gravity control and so he did.

" What the fu... Oh it's just you,what do you want"

"Bulma, you have been in her for a week your gonna kill your self."

" Shut up drama queen"

Vegeta was officially pissed off " why are you acting like such a bitch latley"

" Maybe it's because our stupid excuse of a ruler is driving me up the wall"

" Well that doesn't mean you can make everyone around you life's a living hell "

Bulma had enough of Vegeta's talk

" Listen to me, you can't tell me what to do, or say so if I'm making your like a living hell then you should just get out of it "

" I know you don't mean that"

"I don't care what you think you know, now leave so I can train "

Vegeta sense her power leval and noticed that if she trained even more their can be some serious issues to her body

" I'm not letting you train" Vegeta said seriously

" Humph... It's not like your gonna stop me"

" I am"

They were looking at each with sharp eyes and Bulma thought to run to the gravity controls. Vegeta had other plans.

As Bulma went to the controls Vegeta hit the only thing that was her weakness. Her lips. He passionatly kissed her and slowly Bulma kissed him back. She hated the fact that she couldn't stop. He was so gentle. He deepend the kiss and also made it more sensual by pinning her against the wall.

As he broke the kiss he whispered. " now tell me what's wrong"

Bulma felt that there was no choice but to tell him.

... "Frezza raped me"

Vegeta was in pure shock. He didn't know if he was go kill Frezza or kill himself for letting this happen.

Vegeta knew what he was going to do. He stormed out of the training room and head for Frezza.

" Vegeta wait,please. There's nothing you can do.."

" Bulma let go of me."

" Vegeta please you'll get your ass killed".

" Bulma, I'm not gonna let that basterd continue to make our lives a living hell"

"Vegeta you and I both know that fighting him will just make it worse. Let's just leave it alone. I'm fine... ish... The best thing to do is just cool off together... Okay?

"Okay "

( A.N see what did there ;)

Bulma and Vegeta went back to their rooms in at the Ouiji Palace.

Vegeta wanted to tell her something important but didn't know how to put.

It was silent for a while

" I need to grow a pair and tell her" Vegeta thought to himself

"Bulma...ummmmmmmm we've known each other for a long time and ummm. It just that I ummmmm. I wanted to if you li..."

He was interrupted by Bulma's lips pressing in his. He kissed her back more aggressively than the last time in the training room. She was wearing sports bra and booty shorts and that didn't help the fact that Vegeta was getting an erection

Bulma noticed this and broke the kissed and whispered " put your hands on me" Vegeta smirked as he pinned on to the bed. He took of her bra and kissed her creamy breasts.

With a little more for forplay Bulma decided that it was time.

"Vegeta, I want you inside me"

"Bulma are you sure you want this "

"Yes"

Vegeta slowly put his large cock into her pussy.

She moaned softly as his dick penetrated her.

" Vegeta, fuck me harder. "

Vegeta smirked and did what she asked.

After 15 minutes of passionate fucking they were both reaching their climax

"Bulma!" , Vegeta moaned loudly. They both came.

After they calm down Vegata said something that would change their lives forever.

"Bulma, run away with me"

Okay that was chapter 2.

Thanks for the support.

Review!

-Jojo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

- " Bulma run away with me"

" What?" Bulma said

" Run away with me Bulma, we could go to that human planet- earth, just the two of us"

" Do you really think we can get away with something like that"

" We are the strongest sayins in the universe, we could do anything we want"

Bulma sighed knowing that he was right.

" What about Frezza, won't he noticed "

" Well, yes that's the only risk that were gonna take"

" and the risk of dying, getting tortured, lost or eaten" Bulma said sarcastically

" Yeah, those too" Vegeta said awkwardly

" So, what do u say Bulma, run away with me? "

Bulma sighed and said " we will leave at dawn"

Vegeta smiled, kissed her and the both fell asleep in each other's arms.

...

Vegeta woke up look to his left and saw Bulma and smirked

He then realized what he was gonna do today and he jumped out of bed

" Shit, we were supposed to leave hours ago"

" Bulma!," he yelled

"Mmmmmm" Bulma growled as she pulled the covers over her head.

" Bulma I know you're not a morning person but we have got to go" Vegeta yelled quietly as he pulled her legs

However it was no use; she was hanging into the bed frame.

Vegeta growled and left the room getting ready to go.

Literally five seconds later Bulma

stormed into the kitchen where Vegeta was and yelled " Vegeta we were supposed to leave hours ago

All Vegeta could do was face plam.

" What?" Bulma asked

" I ...you... nevermind, I backed u bags.

" how did u fit all my stuff in one bag"

" Because unlike you I fold shit instead of stuffing in"

" oh whatever when are we leaving" she said as she took a breakfast bar

" Now"

" Oh. Ummm okay"

Bulma and Vegeta quietly snuck around the city until they found

Frezza's double space pods.

They looked at each other

" Are you sure you wanna do this" Vegeta asked

"Yes. I'm tired of living another day of this death" Bulma answered firmly

Vegeta smirked " She has a way with words " he thought

Bulma and Vegeta went into the pods and put in the coordinates for Earth.

These two did not know what was about to happen with them.

...

"Bulma...BULMA" one of Frezza"s soliders screamed

"Where is she",

" Find Vegata, if you find him you will find her" Frezza said. " Besides I know they won't miss the class identifier test"

The soliders looked all over the planet they simply could not find them

2 hours later

"Lord Frezza we have looked all over the planet, however I regret to say we have not foung the B/V sayins.

" Oh so little B/V monkeys thinks they can slip away like , Well the game is on.

Okay that was chapter 3.

Shout out to **LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta** for the reviews. Luv u so much!

-Jojo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Bulma was sleeping in her little pod with out a care in the world when all of a sudden she snapped

" Vegeta! "

Vegeta took his attention away from the stars in space and focused his attention on her

" What's wrong "

" The retakes... They were today"

" AND..."

" AND. Frezza will definitely know that we are gone now."

" Shit your right,... what do you wanna do"

" We're not going back but I have an idea"

All of a sudden Bulma started tampering with the controls

" ummmmm Bulma what are you doing "

" I'm turning off our tracking systems, give me your scouter "

Vegeta did what she asked but as soon as she got the scouter she destroyed it along with hers.

" Bruh"

" There , now they have no way of tracking us."

A few hours went by and the began landing.

When they landed , they were lucky enough to land in a secluded area.

" So. What do we do now , Vegeta."

" Remember Kakarot "

" Yeah, I was best friends with his girlfriend until one day they just disappeared"

" Yeah, well there here and they have been living her for years so we're going there "

" Oh, ummmmmmmm okay "

...

(G/CC 's house)

"Omg! I'm gonna see Bulma " Chi-Chi exclaimed

" I know I'm excited to. I haven't seen Vegeta in years"

" So where are they gonna stay"

" You see that house over there"

" The big circular one that says capsule corp" ChiChi asked

" yea it's been abandoned but I always kept it in shape cause I knew it would come in handy"

" Wow.. That's ummmmm smart" Chichi said confused

"What ? "

" Nothing, I mean your not the brightest person ever, how did you think of keepin that place under tabs"

" I don't know , I just did."

" Oh whatever "

...…...

After 20 minutes of flying Bulma and Vegeta made it to Kakarot's house

After Kakarot explained the living situations and they moved in

It has almost 8 hours since they left Planet Vegeta and they have never been happier

Bulma had been on her iPhone that Kakarot gave her , when all of a sudden Vegeta walked in her bedroom.

" Hey" Vegeta said

" Hi, V "

" You okay "

" Never better "

" You look glum "

" I'm gonna ignore the fact they you just used the word glum"

" Ha ha... But seriously what's wrong"

Secretly Bulma had been thing about the night they slept together. She wanted to know if she really belonged with him and there was only way to find out

Bulma had been staring at him for a few seconds when she leaned in and kissed him

Vegeta was taken by surprise but slowly deepend the kiss.

Vegeta pinned her on the bed and started stripping her clothes until she was totally naked. Her beautiful body overwhelming him as he took of his spandex.

He slowly went down to her pussy and put his tounge in her clit. He didn't wanna stop. He slowly put to fingers inside her.

After she came Bulma reached for Vegeta's erected cock and licked the tip of his dick. Vegeta let out soft moan. She sucked on his dick for a while until she knew it was time.

Vegeta smirked as he slowly but his cock into her pussy. He kept his pace up.

" Yea, right there!, faster!"

Vegeta did as he was told and picked up the pace.

They fucked for about 20 min until they both came screaming each other's name.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and from that moment on they knew that they were mates.

Well yeah that was chapter 4. ( I suck at lemons SRRY). More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Okay I am soooo SRRY for not updating. I got my phone taken away for 2 months -_- soooo Srry

The next morning Bulma woke up and Vegeta was no where to be seen. She thought he had gone to train or something so she got up and went to the bathroom.

" I just had sex with Vegeta " she thought to her self

" i just had sex with Vegeta for the second time " she thought to get self again.

She looked in the mirror ,actually happy for once in her life, and got ready.

Bout 20 min later she came out of the bathroom ready to train.

She went downstairs and she could not believe what she saw

"Bulma,Bulma,Bulma "said a cold voice

The man had Vegeta pinned to the wall with his hand on his neck

" You really thought you could get away with a stunt like that" said the man

" Oh Frezza, you think I'm scared of you ...cause I'm not"

" Ha ha ha, you better watch your tounge missy cause if you say one word I will snap his neck just like I did with your parents "

That was Bulma breaking point

She flew to Frezza and grabbed Vegeta,noticing that he was injured she set him aside on the other side of the room.

She looked a Frezza and he winked at her. Bulma smirked and punched him right in the face

Frezza was taken back by her new strength. Before he could even think Bulma hit him again repeatedly.

Right then Frezza knew what to do. He had made an energy ball and Bulma was ready to deflect it. However he was not aiming for Bulma . When the ball fired Bulma was caught off guard as it was heading towards Vegeta

She quickly went towards him blocking him but it was to late he had been hit.

" VEGETA!"

" Bulma listen to me I'm not going to make it"

" Vegeta don't talk like that of course you are ."

" Bulma I'm not so listen to me, I need to tell you something. I love you Bulma and you are a very special person. And I know your gonna beat his smoug ass."

"Vegeta please don't leave me"

" I'm sorry Bulma. I love you-"

Complete and utter silence was in the room

Bulma looked at Vegeta

Then she smiled . She laughed

Why? ...because of the wink Vegeta gave her before he "died "

Then she got up and looked at Frezza.

"Oi, are you done with your romantic love scene cause I would really love to kill you now."

"Yeah I am"

Frezza looked at her with confusingly wondering why she was smirking. The looked of confusion did not stay considering Bulma killed him instantly with an energy ball

" Wait what" Bulma said confused

"You killed him" Vegata said as he rose from the ground

" Yeah but... Like ..."

" You did the job so that's important "

Vegeta said smiling

" I know but why was it so easy,I wasent even trying that much"

Vegeta knew what happened but didnt wanna tell her. She was gonna find out for herself

"Why are you smiling at me" Bulma said

"What? I can't smile at my woman "

" Cause you cant, now what's up"

"I'm not telling " he said in a mocking voice

" You died once today, don't let it happen again " Bulma said in an inpatient tone

" just look in the mirror and you will find out "

Bulma rushed to the bathroom

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm a fucking blonde " Bulma said disgustingly

" Relax its not permanent " Vegeta said

"Do you know what happened to me"

" Okay look, Frezza kept this from you but I'm telling you now. There is a leval beyond a Sayin called a super Sayin. That's what your experiencing"

He didn't tell you because he knew that if you knew about it you would eventually get there and kill him,which u just did. "

" You tell me this NOW"

" It never came up before" " I can't just be like" oh , hey Bulma,by the way there is an ancient legend that u haven't unlocked yet"

Bulma cracked a smile

"Is that a smile" Vegeta said

" no" Bulma said quietly

" yea it was"

"Shut up"

Vegeta laughed

Okay that's chapter 5. Again so srry for not updating


End file.
